


one day we'll run away

by mindyfication



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyfication/pseuds/mindyfication
Summary: There’s a bar stool next to her, and Kali slides up, can’t resist a teasing, “What’s a nice reaper like you doing in a place like this?”The woman turns slow, raising an imperious eyebrow. “I’m still on the clock, and I’ve never reaped a god before.”





	one day we'll run away

**Author's Note:**

> track eight: This Is The Best Day Ever ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOg77yBOB7U))
> 
> timeline-wise this is somewhere post-season 5 pre-season 11

Kali decides to go to a new bar tonight. She wants something pretend different and fake exciting, perhaps to claim a new soul. There are always more people to play with. The creation and destruction might be on a nearly microscopic scale, but it still amuses. And anything’s better than sitting at home, grateful that one apocalypse was averted and awaiting a second.

She’s on her third drink, has narrowed it down to two targets- suburban mother with a _very_ repressed kinky side or lonely boy with enough family issues that she wonders if he might be a long lost Winchester- when she comes in. The woman is radiant, far more beautiful and curious than anyone else in this bar, in this city. And perhaps the best part: she isn’t human, so her mind remains a mystery. Kali watches her sit in the empty corner, every movement precise. 

There’s a bar stool next to her, and Kali slides up, can’t resist a teasing, “What’s a nice reaper like you doing in a place like this?” 

The woman turns slow, raising an imperious eyebrow. “I’m still on the clock, and I’ve never reaped a god before.” 

Kali laughs, “Oh come now, before I even buy you a drink?” 

Her lips twitch down, fighting a smile. “Perhaps I was sent for you.” 

Kali grins, “Well then I’m definitely getting a name with that, what’s your poison?” 

“You’re coming off less goddess and more over-eager high school virgin.” 

Her eyes flash, feels fire tickle the insides of her bones. Kali sips from her sangria, ice-melted now, swallows down the _I can slaughter everyone in this place, bring you a goblet of their blood princess._ “And what does that make you?” 

The reaper cocks her head, smiles. “Well damn, color me impressed. I thought all gods had shorter tempers, I’m Billie.” 

Kali nearly chokes on her drink. “You thought taunting a goddess was a good idea?” 

Billie’s smile is all teeth, “Honey, if you’re taking me home I’m gonna make sure I can walk out of it.” 

Kali wants to say if she’d snapped, Billie wouldn’t have walked again, much less out of the bar, but that’s beyond counterproductive. She sips her drink instead, “So what time do you get off?”

The bartender falls over then, clutching at his chest. 

“Right after this.” 

Billie joins the newly split body and soul, talking to him. It’s a pretty exchange, death always is in some way. Kali’s never seen it like this before though- the after parts- has never had a reaper reveal themselves to her. It sounds like a cheap joke that way, hell, the whole evening does. But damn if it doesn’t feel intimate, like they’ve skipped the requisite dates and getting to know you process and gone straight to the big questions- the fun ones. ( _How do you feel about ritual sacrifice? Your own death? Moving to another planet or realm?_ )

Kali isn’t sure if she wants to run or end the world, stuck in limbo while there’s no peril forcing her hand. Both seem as inevitable as Billie back at her place, naked on silk sheets. She swirls her glass, the last sip overladen with fruit- eight pomegranate seeds, a slice of blood orange, and three strawberry halves. Kali drinks it down, cloyingly sweet now, and soaked fruit presses against her lips. 

Billie is nearly done, the soul fading away. Pretty as it is, Kali likes her own methods far more, blood and fire. Of course, if all goes well, perhaps they could do the process together sometime. Now that would make for a memorable first date.


End file.
